kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamoru (Amazons)
is an member in Nozama Peston Service. He can transform into to help his partners to fight the other Amazonz. His "secret code" is M. Character History Mamoru is left devastated following the deaths of Ryusuke Otaki and Jun Maehara, breaking down in tears over Maehara's dead body. With the exterminators proceeding to their next quarry at the so-called 'Amazon Mansion', Mamoru transforms and engages the Queen Ant Amazon, with the persisting emotional damage impeding him initially before his teammates urge him to stand up. However, the Mole Amazon is outmatched by the Queen Ant Amazon who attempts feed on him only to be stopped by the timely arrival of Amazon Omega. As the exterminators learn of Maehara's revival as Amazon Sigma, Mamoru is overjoyed that his friend is back. The others initially did not wish to tell Mamoru the truth in order not to hurt his feelings. When Shido and Haruka clash with each other due to a difference in their beliefs, Mamoru begins to cry as he could not bear to see the team splitting up. Using the coins he earned as "charms", he manages to bring the team back together in order to bring down Amazon Sigma. He is the one who ultimately delivers the killing blow on Amazon Sigma. He is later revealed to have eaten human flesh in the "Amazon restaurant," and begins to lose control of himself. While Operation Tlaloc was ongoing, during an underground mission, Mamoru gives in to the temptation of eating human flesh and rips off Misaki's left arm to eat. As Fukuda arrives on the scene, Misaki begs him not to shoot at Mamoru, since his Amazonz Register had not yet expired. Later, Mamoru reverts back to human form. Upon noticing blood stains all over his body, he becomes terrified at what he has done, and breaks down, running off to an unknown location. Personality An emotionally fragile and at times child-like young man, Mamoru has a habit of crying and is naive at times. He also hates getting shots as seen in one episode when he was in the hospital and needed to be comforted by the doctors with toys. He is very kind and is willing to go the extra mile to help his team by fighting rouge Amazonz in his Mole form. Unlike the other Amazonz, Mamoru is mentally stable and capable of controlling his bestial impulses as well as retaining cognitive human thought and speech, something most berserk Amazonz seem to lack. He also possesses a love of hamburgers and eats them regularly and even shares them with his teammates, though the team likely does this to maintain his Amazon Cells with the proper level of protein they need to keep his body stable. Powers & Abilities TBA Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mamoru is portrayed by . As Mole Amazon, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *The "moru" in his name is a homonym of "mole". *Mole Amazon is able to open his mouth, makes him looks more similar to the Mole Beastman. **Much like said Beastman, this one is also an ally to the protagonist. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Episode 1: AMAZONZ **Episode 2: BEAST INSIDE **Episode 3: COLONY OF ANTS **Episode 4: DIE OR KILL **Episode 6: FOR WHAT I FIGHT **Episode 7: GAME OF THE BUTCHERS **Episode 8: HERO OR NOT **Episode 9: INTO THE CANNIBAL'S POT **Episode 10: JUNGLE LAW **Episode 11: KILLING DAY Category:Mole Monsters Category:Amazonz